


Real Good Time

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a nice to get away for a while.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Murrell's" (song by Trout Fishing in America)

“This is great,” said Sonja, only just managing to swallow before she talked. “How have I been in this state so long and never known about this place?”

Sabastian smiled at her from across the table. “It’s a pretty long drive from where we’ve been working,” he said. “And we’re always so busy. But, it’s a nice to get away for a while.”

“Amen,” Sonja agreed. “Especially with the right company.”

He ducked his head, focusing on his meal. “Yeah.”

“Hey,” she said, reaching over to touch his hand, gently. “I read this right, didn’t I? Long drive, special place… this is a date, right?”

“I— Yes?” said Sebastian. “I mean, I’d like it to be, but it doesn’t have to—”

“’Cause if it’s a date, I want to split a piece of that strawberry pie.”

He grinned. “Yeah?”

Sonja grinned back. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
